in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Present Problem (Issue One of The Fright Before Christmas)
Written by and Reports are in that there are bombs in every present Santa gives. Chaos ensue as the residents of Echo Creek point fingers at each other while trying to determine who the culprit is. Bonk Choy, Jelo Elducal, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz must work together to find the culprit before the Echo Creek residents go out of hand. Cast *Bonk Choy *Jelo Elducal *Star Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Marco Diaz (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Echo Creek residents **Janna Ordonia (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Jackie Lynn Thomas (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Ferguson O'durguson (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Alfonzo Dolittle (SvtFoE Wiki page) **StarFan13 (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Hope Hadley (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Justin Armberg (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Brittney Wong (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Miss Skullnick (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Leah (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Becky (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Zeke (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Sabrina Backintosh (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Chelsea McNelsey (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Mrs. Liao (SvtFoE Wiki page) **"Weird Al" Yankovic (cameo; Wikipedia page) **Brittney's butler **Unknown villain Story Echo Creek, Los Angeles, California Bonk Choy, Jelo, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are assigned to Echo Creek to solve the case of the exploding presents. Bonk Choy: Echo Creek...huh? Hey, Jelo. I heard you lived there, along with Marco. Could you lead the way? Jelo: Well, I'd be glad to. We've heard reports that Santa's presents have became bombs. Star: Wait, what? And who's Santa? Marco: Santa is a guy who lives in the North Pole who travels by a flying reindeer-powered sleigh and delivers presents to good boys and girls. Star: Oooh. Jelo: Anyway...what were we supposed to do again? Bonk Choy: *to Star* Wait, you don't know who Santa is? I mean, he's well known to literally 99.9% of Earthlings. *to Jelo* Anyway, we're supposed to find the real culprit among the Echo Creek residents, the one who sabotaged Santa's presents. Marco: 'Sabotaged Santa's presents?! Bonk Choy: I don't know how exactly, but it's true according to the reports. Anyway, are we at Echo Creek already? '''Marco: '''We're already in Echo Creek. Ah, home sweet home. ''An explosion occurs. Bonk Choy: I beg to differ. '''Jelo: '''Quick! ''The gang rush to the house where the explosion happened. '' Bonk Choy: Oh no. It was a present that did it. *points to the wrecked home of Janna Ordonia* '''Janna: ''*hat on fire* Uh, hey guys. '''Marco:' Janna, are you okay? Janna: Yeah...I guess. Bonk Choy: *picks up the yellow present wrapped with red ribbon* Doesn't this look like those presents from the Smurfs series? I bet Jokey Smurf must be here somewhere! Janna: 'Wait, that's not the present I was expecting! '''Marco: '''Well, what present did you want? '''Janna: '''It was some kind of book about the supernatural. Bonk Choy: Whatever it is, let's investigate further before... ''Another explosion occurs. Bonk Choy: ...that happens. '''???: Hey! Did Santa do this to me? Jelo: 'What in the world? ''Jackie Lynn Thomas' house. Once again, the presents have blown up like TNT. '''Jelo: '''Not again. '''Star: '''Hello, anybody here? '''Jackie Lynn: Me! *shows up with ash all over his body* Bonk Choy: Let me guess, the presents. Jackie Lynn: Yes, and I have a feeling, we have a prankster in Echo Creek! I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Bonk Choy: Ho boy. Marco: '''Hey, Jackie. '''Jackie Lynn: '''Oh hey, Marco. '''Jelo: '''Why are you covered in soot, Ms. Thomas? '''Jackie Lynn: '''You wouldn't believe it, but my presents ended up exploding, and my whole house got blown up! '''Jelo: '''Talk about it. My house was blown up by Dr. Creep last Thanksgiving. He wanted some pure water in my backyard fountain because Galaximus got so sick after eating a turkey, and he needed to make a cure. '''Star: '''Okay, we're going off-topic here, Gerald! ''*to Jackie* ''We're thankful you're okay. Hopefully nobody got hurt. '''Jackie Lynn: '''Well, there is one guy who got injured. '''Weird Al: ''*climbs out of the rubble* I'm okay! '''Star:' *pulls out her portable mirror-phone*' '''Uh-oh. Another present incoming....and it's at Ferguson's house! ''The gang rush to Ferguson's house. Jelo grabs the present and throws it out of the window, blowing up a tree and nothing else. Ferguson: '''Hey! What was that for? '''Marco: '''Ferguson, there's something I gotta tell you. '''The presents are actually bombs! Ferguson: '''Wait, what? '''Star: '''You did saw the present exploding after Jelo threw it, right? '''Ferguson: '''Not really. '''Marco: ''*annoyed, points at the blown-up tree* See that? That could've happened to you! '''Jelo: '''Let's move on before– ''Another house explodes. It's StarFan13's. The gang rush into her house. Jelo: 'Once again, we have a victim of presents exploding. Makes me wonder what crazy messes are happening at the North Pole. '''StarFan13: '''Hey, guys! '''Jelo: '''Hey, Star's clingy fan. ''*looks at her laptop screen* ''Oooh! Hey, you're a Starco shipper too? '''StarFan13: '''Well, yeah! I think the two are perfect for each other, and all that junk, yeah. So, lately, I grabbed a present near the fireplace and BOOM! It exploded, and the house was in ruins! Yeah, that's how this happened. '''Jelo: '''Anyway! What did you expect from St. Nick? '''StarFan13: '''I want a Star plush! '''Jelo: '''Just as I expected...wait, nah. I thought you wanted a replica of Star's wand? '''StarFan13: '''And that too! And also, there's Star's dress, a laser puppy that Star made, a pillow shapped like Star, another Star plush, a bunch of those new Star vs. the Forces of Evil comics– '''Jelo: '''Let's get out of here. I'm starting to get bored from listening to StarFan's wants. I mean look, I'm starting to get sleepy–*falls asleep*'' Another house explodes! It's the mansion where Brittney Wong and her family live! The gang gets there, and Jelo rings the doorbell. '''Jelo: '''Hello, anybody in here? '''Brittney: ''*opens the door* Hello, and welcome to my home– ''*spots Star and Marco with the gang* Wait, WHAT?! I'm sorry, but I don't allow complete and utter losers to come in my house. Especially you, *points to Star* ''Star Butterface. ''*slams the door* Star and Jelo, in unison: '''That was rude. '''Jelo: ''*rings the doorbell* Excuse me, we need to talk about something! '''Brittney: '*opens the door* ''Hey, I said no losers allowed! Now please scram. ''*slams the door again* Jelo: *his face turning red from anger* Grrrr! *knocks the door hard* '''LET US IN! LET US IN!' ''A person who seems to be Brittney's butler opens the door. Bonk Choy: Who are you? Butler: I'm the Wong family's butler. What do you need? Brittney: ''*rushes to the gang* HEY! I said no losers! ''*gets her mouth covered by her butler* Butler: '''Shut up, please, Ms. Wong. So, what are you doing here? '''Star: We're here to find out who's the culprit behind the exploding presents. Bonk Choy: Have you received a yellow box with red ribbon? Butler: Well, yes. Bonk Choy: If you see one of them, just assume they are explosives. Take this as an act of precaution. *spots a few Echo Creek residents pointing fingers at one another* Hey, what's going on? It's Jackie Lynn and Hope, arguing against each other. Bonk Choy: Oh great! *faceleafs* More problems. Jackie Lynn: It was YOU! You sabotaged this present! Hope: What? How can you blame me for something I didn't do? Jackie Lynn: That's exactly what a culprit would say! Bonk Choy: Hold your horses, you two! What is this about? Jackie Lynn: Wait, are you a talking vegetable? Bonk Choy: Well, yes. Why are you two arguing? Jackie Lynn: Hope sabotaged my present, after I bumped into her accidentally yesterday when I was skateboarding. Hope: I did not do anything! I forgave her! 'Marco: '''Hold up, we will do our best to fix any conflict. ''Another house blows up to rubble, and it's Justin's. '''Jelo: '''Not again. We need to be quick. Bonk Choy: You guys go investigate. I'll settle these two before I join you guys again. *to Jackie and Hope* Stop fighting! Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108